


bites

by kkurookei



Series: The Kuroo Household [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentions of Sex, No Smut, Points of View, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kurotsukki are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkurookei/pseuds/kkurookei
Summary: Recalling events from last night, Kei was reminded of yet another moment like this consisting of two chaotic babies that are his son and husband.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The Kuroo Household [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054742
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	bites

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ so I'm back with another krtsk kid fic. One of my lovely readers suggested I should write a part 2 and I thought why not just make it a series as well.
> 
> Enjoy!

Soft rays of the sun peeked through the cream coloured curtains, slightly lighting up the dark room, Kei slowly peered his eyes open and then blinked rapidly to block the light that fell on top of his face. Beside him, his idiotic husband is sleeping looking no less than a child, speaking of child he needs to get up and prepare breakfast. It is the weekend but doesn’t mean he can lay down and sleep the morning away.

Kei’s attempt to get up failed when the still sleeping man let out a groan, mumbling something similar to, “Mhm moonshine, stay. Five more minutes.”

The blond sighed, “No Tetsu, I need to cook breakfast.” Who was he kidding, as if this excuse will help change the bed head’s mind at all. He let his husband pull him back under the covers again.

Few seconds later he was fast asleep. Great, now it's his chance to escape. With minimum of movement, Kei removed the hand around his waist and slid out. A cold breeze hit his naked body and Kei shivered, already missing the warmth the other radiated. Picking up his discarded shorts from the previous night and Tetsurou’s work shirt, he made his way to the bathroom, not bothering to look for his underwear. He felt sore all over his body. On his way he made sure to curse at the latter for being rough with him.

  
  


Minutes later the blond emerged from the bathroom, wearing nothing but Tetsurou’s white work shirt which did a terrible job at hiding literally anything but long enough to reach up to the end of his short sleeping shorts. He turned towards the bed only to find it empty, Tetsurou must be in the living room then. Legs on full display, Kei exited their room and went over the kitchen counter to help himself with some morning coffee.

Seems like Tetsurou hasn’t noticed him yet so he continued making two cups of coffee, humming to himself. Once finished, Kei carried them towards their living room sofa, where Tetsurou obliviously sat as he watched the television, too used to Kei rummaging in the kitchen during early mornings. The blond took feather light steps towards the man and situated himself on Tetsurou’s lap, pale long legs folded over the other on his lap.

With just that Tetsurou’s entire attention was on him, the dark haired man groaned. Not that he didn’t like Kei on his lap, if anything he was really enjoying it. Kei sheepishly raised the mugs before his face, trying to contain his blush, “Coffee?” He asked in a small voice.

A playful smile took over Tetsurou’s features, “Moonshine, if you keep doing that I wouldn’t be able to control myself.”

Kei raised an eyebrow, “Do what?” He questioned even if he knew the answer to it already.

“That.” Tetsurou eyed him up and down, “ Not wearing anything but a pair of loose shorts and  _ my _ work shirt that barely hides your ass.”

Kei’s response was to shove one of the mugs into Tetsurou’s hand, who panicked and horridly caught it, not wanting to cause any accidents but then winced because the mug was too hot. Kei chuckled seeing the other pout as he struggled and leaned in for a quick kiss.

Actually it wasn’t quick at all. Tetsurou had placed both of their mugs on the coffee table and now they were making out, Kei’s hands on Tetsurou’s messy locks to make them messier. Kei squirmed in his lap as his husband’s hands travelled lower and slipped under his shirt. He moaned when that hand groped his ass hungrily.

Only when a screech interrupted them did they pull off, a string of saliva was still connecting their lips. “Ewwww!” The adults in the room sprinted away from each other like they were burned. 

“I-I’ll go make breakfast.” Kei hastily stood up from his lap, very ashamed and excused himself to the kitchen.

Tetsurou on the other hand seemed like he had no problem, “Hey little buddy, slept well?” He brought up a fist for Tatsuji to bump and smiled widely at his son. The little boy rubbed his droopy eyes so that the remaining bits of his sleep went away, bumping his fist with his daddy.

“Yes,” He mumbled in between yawns, “I want to eat pancakes.”

“Sure lil bud go on and tell your dad.” With that Tatsuji ran towards the kitchen to notify Kei about his menu for today.

“DAAAD I really really want to eat pancakes please can you bake them?” Kei clicked his tongue, this brat is showing off his puppy eyes again, how is he supposed to say no to that?

“Okay, be ready in 20.” He snorted at his son’s excited ‘yay’. Kei continued to cook in silence when his mind replayed the events from last night. He tried not to blush recalling how Tatsuji had barged in during their passionate time. He shook his head in disbelief because it wasn’t the first Tatsuji had walked in on them going at it. The moment was of course not any better than yesterday’s.

***

Tatsuji was five years old at that time and Kei and Tetsurou were still in the bliss of their young love, married life and all. It was a similar day like this but the difference being only that it took place sometime in the evening.

Tatsuji was taking a nap and Tetsurou thought it was the perfect time for whatever was going on in his stupid head. The smirk on his face spoke for itself when he pinned Kei to the sofa and hovered over him, his gaze heavy and piercing directly into the golden ones, hot breath tickling Kei’s neck. He took Kei’s hand and wasted no time to pin them too with a strong grip, one on each side of his blond hair. “Mmm you smell sooo good moonshine.” Tetsurou continued to nibble on his ears, lips slowly moving to Kei’s lips by leaving small open mouthed kisses in the process. Their lips met in a desperate yet fiery kiss, dripping love. “I’ll eat you whole,” Tetsurou growled.

Kei moaned and arched his back at that. Breathless from just a kiss, he stuttered in between pants, eyes half lidded and blush evident, “Make love to me Tetsu,” and that was enough to make his lover lose his sanity. Kei’s fingers buried itself in Tetsurou’s black hair as the latter attacked his neck and hands grabbed his ass, squeezing hard.

“Oh you have no idea what I’m gonna do to you,” Tetsurou growled again but this time biting harshly at the side of Kei’s neck, making the blond scream and lightly push at his chest half heartedly.

Pulling back, he took in the view in front of him, Kei’s hair disheveled, shirt ridden up to his nipples and that huge bite mark on his neck, ‘ _ Mine _ .’ his brain shamelessly provided before he dived in for another. “What if-  _ ah! _ \- what if Tatsuji sees us?” Kei whispered, his voice barely audible.

“Moonshine, he’s sound asleep. Just relax,” his words fanned over his exposed collarbones and Kei yelped, eyes shut tight, when he felt a sharp sting there.

But of course things never went as planned, a cry filled the room and they turned around, horrified.

“DADDY!”

Tatsuji eyes were blown wide, face pale with horror and a scowl visible on his small face, “WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO EAT DAD?!” The five year old marched as fast as his small legs could and pried open his dad’s wrist from Tetsurou’s powerful grip. “Can’t you see you’re hurting dad!” His scowl deepened. Huffing because of how he didn’t realise his daddy liked eating his dad this much, Tatsuji dragged his dad from under his daddy and helped him stand still, Kei gulped fixing his hair and glasses in place, “Don’t worry dad, I’ll protect you from now on.” The boy puffed his chest out and declared while clutching Kei’s hands.

Tetsurou, who smirked and let Tatsuji drag his husband away, found it very amusing, “Yeah?” He scoffed all while he slapped Kei in the ass.

“Yes,” Tatsuji folded his arms over his tiny frame and faced the other direction. “I will!”

“Let’s see,” Tetsurou challenged. Minutes passed and both continued to glare at each other. Seeing the scene unfold before him, Kei face palmed while murmuring a small, “These idiots I swear to God.”

  
  


The rest of the day consisted of Tetsurou continuously pestering Tatsuji every time the boy followed everywhere Kei went, literally. He would come behind Kei and wrap his arms around his waist and rest his chin on his shoulder which automatically led Tatsuji to throw a bunch of punches at Tetsurou’s legs, all at once that is. Sad thing is that those punches didn’t even move his daddy in the slightest bit but Tatsuji won’t give up.

At some point Tetsurou playfully bared his cat-like canines, growling at the younger and the kid returned the gesture by baring his own. Kei hissed at them, disapproving whatever the hell was going on.

Tatsuji would sit himself between Tetsurou and Kei while eating, watching television and what not. He even pecked Kei lovingly just to make his opponent jealous. As a comeback Tetsurou would lean in and steal bites from Kei’s shortcake and Tatsuji would let out many angry ‘oofs’ being completely done with his daddy.

Tetsurou takes advantage when his son is busy in the toilet and so quietly dragged Kei to their bedroom. Tetsurou roughly manhandled Kei, causing them to stumble on the bed making it bounce. Having Kei caged below him, he pulled the white covers over their body.  _ Romantic _ . The blond giggled adorably when Tetsurou brought a finger up to his lips to let out a, “Shush,” but then bursting into a fit of giggles himself.

They hid under the sheet until a small “Dad?” was heard and all their laughter died down, but smiles still present. Footsteps grew closer and they tried their best to contain their laughter. “Hey! What are you doing to him?!” Tatsuji ran to reveal the covers in a swift motion. And he had made up his mind, he ain’t going anywhere leaving his dad again!

Tatsuji thought of giving up at a certain part of the day. This happened when, he promises that it was just for one(1) second he left his dad’s side to bring his toys from the other room, and he came back to see his daddy lifting Kei up in the air, twirling him around. The blond latching onto Tetsurou for his dear life, arms wrapped around his shoulders and dark haired man looking up at him with a dumbstruck expression.

  
  


It was finally bedtime which also meant the end of the awful banter. Tatsuji could finally let out a sigh of relief now because he was going to bed and so are his parents. No one eats on bed do they? His dad was safe now and not to mention how he bravely managed to protect him throughout the day. Even if it got a bit difficult at times but he never gave up is what matters. So much for annoying him. The younger bed head yawned loudly, stretching his hand up in the air, as he should after this long exhausting day. The train of his thoughts drifted to his favourite space wonderland right as his head hit the soft pillow of the bed.

  
  


Kei slowly closed the door behind him after making sure his son was sleeping soundly and comfortably. “Is our warrior asleep?” Kei jumped at his husband’s voice but chuckled at the cute nickname. 

“Yes he is, my adorable little baby.” 

  
  


“So… shall we moonshine?” Tetsurou suggested with his usual grin. Kei gave him a confused look and Tetsurou’s response was to crutch down a little, wrap his strong arms under Kei’s bare knees and lift him up in the air. Only this time he threw him over his shoulder and the blond, too used to these, rolled his eyes and let him be carried by his problematic husband to their bedroom.

  
  


THE END

**Author's Note:**

> so I tried to show off the father-son relationship between them and Tsukki struggling lol, I hope you liked it.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you liked my work!  
> There are more to come!  
> Love you <3


End file.
